


Keep your enemies closer

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Detective Saihara Shuichi, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Phantom Thief Oma Kokichi, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:40:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25988350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kokichi Ouma found that the rival detective in charge of hunting him down was too much of a threat. Especially since said detective was Saihara Shuichi, a world known detective, his wits and quick action known to be what makes him a good detective. Of course, he couldn't just hurt the detective, or kill him. Dice isn't that... Of course, he can always seduce the detective into helping him instead...~
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 57





	1. Ouma

Ouma knew exactly what he was doing, most of the time. His organization members were wary of his plans, especially over the years as the group did grow to over 10 members, spreading and gaining power... and attention from authorities. Hence Ouma's pacing, mask placed over his pale face as he brainstormed answers to his predicament. Having a world renowned detective on his case, to catch him nonetheless was dangerous. Cape swishing behind him, his right hand woman in the room watching his feet take him back and forth... back and forth... "C'mon, there has to be a good way to get him to... y'know... get off our case..." The woman in the room hummed after Ouma spoke out loud, not sure if they'd be able to get a solution, one that wouldn't require hurting or killing another, which was strictly against organization rules...

Though she was jolted from her idle thoughts by Ouma stopping and hitting his fist against his palm, the aura of a wicked idea reeking from the small leader, a drop of unease in the poor higher up's stomach, worried to even ask what the other's plan was, no doubt risky and dangerous in some way or form... "I'll seduce him. Get him on our side... Imagine having a detective, one that's known world wide as one of the best, on our side!" And there it was, the insane plan that Ouma no doubt had it in him to try and carry out. The immediate disagreements from her were only brushed off by the leader, chiding her for worrying too much, pale hand waving in the air. "Don't worry, don't worry. I won't waltz right into his arms, nor put myself in _that_ much danger." Said pale hand reached for his mask, carefully pulling it up and off, violet eyes glinting.

"You know how badly your plans can go... We can always just lay low and wait for them to give up on finding us. There's easier ways to get that detective off our backs..." Plus, to 'seduce' as Ouma put it, he'd need to reveal his face to the enemy, and heaven knows how badly that can go. If his face gets out, his safety is greatly jeopardized... Of course the dark haired boy just chuckled. "Trust me, I know... But I don't want us going back into hiding if we can help it. So why not just give it a try?" Approaching the female, Ouma grabbed her hand, his smile softening. "Even if it doesn't go to plan, I know you and the others will keep me safe so... please just let me give this a try." The genuine softness in his voice helped loosen her nerves, a hesitant small smile and nod in agreement, hoping to whatever higher power there is that this doesn't go astray.   
  
Of course the pair of them had to make a proper plan with this outrageous idea of his. Now that they had a base idea, their brainstorming went much faster, a rolling whiteboard being wheeled out to help write out ideas. Through idle arguing between plans, strings linking different ideas together, notes held up with tape and magnets, the board slowly got filled. Over the course of the next couple hours, a few other higher ups came in and offered their input, or gave them water and a snack during the long planning session. And in the center of the planning board was a picture of the certain blunette that was the center of their issues, and the center of this plan.

With a few pops of his bones, cape long since tossed onto his chair along with his mask and hat, Ouma yawned. He was tired from the long time writing, thinking, pacing and talking with his right hand woman, but pleased nonetheless. "So you think this'll work..? Might need a few adjustments, but I'm about ready to fall asleep standing if this doesn't end soon!" Another yawn, though notably faked with how loud it was on purpose, turning to grin at her. Humming, she nodded, thinking what they had was a solid plan, at least as solid as they could get with so many variables they had no control over. Ouma was a risk taker, she knew it, so worrying about those factors wouldn't be what he does... "Though we should look back over to catch any mistakes tomorrow, or have others look over our plan and put their own inputs in... You're smart, but gotta have other opinions, Ani." A friendly, sibling term, their bond akin to brother and sister anyways. Stretching her arms up with a soft yawn, the soft taps of her shoes on the smooth floor the loudest noise at the moment. "I'm heading to bed. Make sure to try and sleep soon too."   
  
Nodding, Ouma gave a quiet farewell to her. "Sleep well, Aneki. And don't worry bout me, I wasn't lying when I said I was about ready to pass out where I am!" Rolling his eyes gently, Ouma dropped his smile as he stared at the image on the board, the whole plan seeming out of the normal even for him. He did suggest it, but could he actually 'seduce' someone without feeling... well... guilty? Falling for someone he was trying to trick onto his side wasn't in his plans... Shaking his head, Ouma turned to head out of the room, hands behind his head as he walked. A small click of the light, and of the door, and the planning room of his was shut into darkness, the image of the detective hidden in the black void that now remained.


	2. Saihara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saihara's view of his assignment, and getting started with the project, the whole case a bit different to his normal jobs.
> 
> No dialogue this chapter, but next will be more interesting sjflkds,,, just prefer to lay out good foundation of the world for longer stories.

Shuichi Saihara... a name many knew from papers detailing his work, criminals exchanging the omen of the detective investigating various crimes, his work span short but successful, countless closed cases tucked under his belt. The bluenette hated the publicity, honestly, but with the money he was constantly bringing in with solved case after solved case, he appreciated it. Any money not spent on his own necessities and living situation he donated to various places near him, and to his uncle's business that he had started out at when he was younger. 

His parents sometimes took credit for his achievements, the name Saihara building reputation along with their acting and writing careers, but Saihara never payed any mind to them, akin to how they never payed mind to him. Riding on his tailcoats wasn't too detrimental to his own success, anyways. If anything, getting rid of them would be a bigger hassle than it was worth, along with possibly making his good name turn sour quickly... 

Onto his job description.. A private investigator... He truly didn't belong to any agency, more like... a freelancer detective, bouncing around to wherever he's needed, although he's given many long term offers from some of the biggest agencies in the country, he can always fall back onto those. Which... with the decrease in smaller jobs offered to him due to smaller detectives picking up those cases, his own rates too high for things such as that, Saihara took a look at those longer term offers, sighing softly. Back bent slightly, Saihara's dim golden eyes dashed over the printed words on the papers sitting on the wooden desk, his desk light illuminating them a soft golden. 

Perhaps working with others in an office wouldn't be as painful as he originally thought it would be, he could even befriend others in his line of work too... Maybe they'd let him bring in an assistant to help him, despite her lacking the credentials to work a job like that... He'd have to find a job that would allow him to bring the assassin into the workplace with him to help. Fingers flipping through the various jobs, most of them bland to his eyes, a certain one caught his attention.

A job offer for hunting down a criminal organization, good pay and a long term situation in an office... Plus, Harukawa is always good at those types of jobs, helping him greatly with them, despite refusing to take any credit for her own work. Tapping his foot against the ground, reading over the paper in silence, Saihara set it aside, pulling open the laptop placed on his desk, knocking a few papers off his desk in the process. Mentally noting to organize soon, Saihara typed in the organization's name. D.I.C.E. A simple name, who knows what the acronym means. 

Promising himself not to go too deep into research onto the group, Saihara simply wanted to figure out _what_ this certain group did, and how cautious he would have to be if he chose to take this task on. When he was met with videos of a group of seemingly teenagers or young adults in white uniforms, chaotic but organized with checkered bandanas somewhere on their person, Saihara couldn't help but chuckle. It seemed rather childish, and even something that could be allowed to go on since the more he researched, the more he saw that it was harmless. Pranks and small robberies, for the most part. 

Though he did note that over time, it seemed the group had gone from stealing just bikes, or a small amount of food to larger heists, the signature bouncy stringy hair of the leader appearing often. Leaning back in his chair, Saihara thought for a second. This seemed like a safe job, one he could work on easily... 

Reaching out, Saihara took the paper, pinpointing the email address within the contact information. Opening his work email, his request to take up the job was sent quickly, his anxiety over others lesser than his intrigue in the case. He was hoping it'd be a more... fun task, unlike some in his past. Standing up from his desk chair, Saihara stretched with a yawn, turning and walking out the office, turning off the light as he exited, the masked face of the liar on the paper being dipped into the darkness.


	3. Saihara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saihara presents the job opportunity to Harukawa after affirming she can join him on this case, along with meeting the higher up of the job when they head in to get the summary of the job in person.
> 
> Again, bad at dialogue, but I am attempting. Sorry if it seems rushed, I do wish to get to the main part of the story before the next week passes. I just need to work on the world building for a few chapters, most likely 1 or 2 more on Ouma's side before we can get to the first interaction between the two ^^!

Donned in his large black jacket, a white button up underneath with his dress pants and shoes, Saihara looked as tired as he felt, his late night job researching leaving him with minimal sleep, anxiety over requesting the assistance of an underqualified friend making the sleep he did get restless too. Fingers gliding over his phone screen, a simple text was sent towards Harukawa, stating the latest cafe he had found nearby, hoping she'd join him for that to discuss this so he could grab something to keep him awake. Yawning softly, he awaited the reply, fidgeting with his sleeve.

_Ding_

A reply, as quick as she normally did, a quick glance affirming she was fine with arrangement, a soft sigh of relief leaving the detective's lips. Heading out from his apartment, which was rather small despite his status and income, Saihara started the short walk to the address he had texted the other. Winter air nipped at his uncovered face, refreshing to his drowsy state, face flushed a soft pink. The walk itself was uneventful, quiet, calm. Exactly what he preferred.

The scent of coffee was the first thing he noted when he entered the small place, the ding of the bell above the door interrupting the quiet atmosphere inside, before he got hit with the sweetness of baked goods and pastries that the cafe also sold. Early birds were chatting quietly among each other, thankfully rather empty. Ordering an americano, Saihara waited for Harukawa to arrive, thanking the barista quietly before sitting down and looking over things on his phone, and taking out papers from the bag he had brought along with him, knowing she preferred to read rather than have to listen to everything from his lips. 

Another bell from the door was his partner, the long ponytails and short stature easy to recognize as Maki, a soft smile rising to his lips. She deemed them simply as work companions and nothing else, but with their shared friendship in the form of Momota, Saihara deemed them friends as well, hoping she did as well. She didn't bother ordering anything, most likely not interested in anything sweet, nor the coffee Saihara almost lived off.

"Glad to see you made time for me, Harukawa-san." Respectful as always, despite knowing he could probably get away with calling her by her first name. No matter who it was, he strived to be respectful and polite, it was what he was taught anyways. "Saihara. You said we got a new job? Another crime rig, drug cartel, human trafficking?" Immediately to the chase, knowing he usually called her in for those types of cases... Shaking his head, he slid the paper quietly over, hoping she had no objections to the quieter job. "I was thinking we'd take a long term case. It's nothing too dangerous, they have no record of harming anyone, just tricky and slippery..." 

The frown on her lips was a bad omen, though Saihara remained hopeful she'd agree to the job with him. Either way he aimed to take the job on, just preferred she'd come along with him as... well... more emotional support than anything. "I know you prefer the one off jobs, week or two at most but... It'd be nice for some stability, and they've already agreed to having you help me, if you wish to." Perhaps he had picked up some things from Momota though, such as giving her a reason to not decline... He knows it's not exactly amazing to push her into a corner, but... It was probably the best chance he had at her joining him on this.

Her pointed scarlet eyes portrayed exactly what his thoughts were, glaring and accusatory for him putting her in a place where rejecting it would put him in an awkward situation, but with a heavy sigh, she nodded, setting the paper down. "So D.I.C.E, huh? I've heard of them. They're absolutely harmless, except maybe for reputation. Remember not to take on things you can't complete, Saihara." Of course she would be wary in their abilities to catch a criminal who's known to trick almost anyone. 

"I don't really care about my reputation... Believe it or not, being in the spotlight isn't all too fun... But this should be more low time, while still receiving pay..." Perhaps he was underestimating the violet haired leader he was going to be tasked with catching, but even so, he'd have months to catch the male, no one could stay on the run and not at least give a lead on how to catch them for that long, everyone makes mistakes and he'll find them. 

Shaking her head again, Maki stood up, frowning down at him. "Just give them my contact information, only bring me in when you have a lead on where this leader is, alright? I still have other jobs I need to finish while you take your down time." Cold as always... A bit colder than usual, and he wasn't sure if that'd be how it could work, but he supposed he could only be grateful she was willing to do even that. He knew being committed to one organization was something she was apprehensive of, anyways.

Getting up from the table as well, his americano already payed for from when he bought it, he checked his email via his phone for the time to be at the office for the tour and introduction to his placement within it. He didn't start this week, but they deemed it necessary to get him into the scene asap to see what he would be doing for the next few months, and get the contract information signed formally. It was understandable, as to not lose the detective they caught the attention of before he could work for them. Plus, they'd probably get their investigators hired more once word got out he worked with them for so long.

It wasn't too long before the time he was expected there, so giving a wave to the barista, a blonde with soft purple eyes, Saihara exited the establishment.  
  
Arriving at the office building was only a quick drive, having returned to his apartment to retrieve his car keys and travel that way, as it was a bit too far for walking. His coffee drink gone by now, the disposable cup was thrown into the trash in the lobby of the building, before he approached the assistant at the desk. A quick conversation and introduction, and he was instructed to wait, as the fellow detective he'd be working with would be coming down to give him a short tour of the place soon.   
  
Yawning once again, Saihara looked over towards the elevators anytime they opened, watching each person that stepped out idly, waiting for one to approach him. And after about 10 minutes of doing that, lavender haired woman walked towards him after they exited the elevator. Observing her as she walked, the woman seemed slightly shorter than him, and definitely more put together than he was, nerves bundling up inside his gut. Her violet eyes looking up, stern and cold, he was much reminded of his dear friend in that moment, a small smile forming on his lips with that thought. 

"Saihara, correct?" To the point as well... Fun. Nodding, he pulled his hand out from his jacket pocket, offering it for a handshake, the other's gloved one meeting his for a quick shake, letting go quickly. "Mhm. Detective Shuichi Saihara, and you're my higher up?" A guess, but a correct one judging from her curt nod, her outfit a black pencil skirt, with heeled boots. On her top half was a suit jacket overtop a white button up similar to his with a dark purple, near black tie, her hair tied back into a ponytail and gloves donning her hands. "Kyoko Kirigiri, pleasure to work with you, you're quite popular in conversations." 

Turning, it was obvious he was expected to walk with her, so with hesitant first steps, before quickly walking to catch up to her, slowing to a normal pace once he was by her side, he replied. "I assume I would be..." He didn't know what to really say, this situation being so out of the norm for his cases. "So.. I did read the whole case file, along with looking into it..." A hum was her reply, leading him into the elevator. 

Other than that initial short conversation, there wasn't much talking between them, minus her talking about the areas in the building, and bringing him to the main office. A nerve wracking conversation and a signature on a contract later, he was officially working for this office with the other detective for 6 months, his case given to him formally for him to look through. 

With the papers safely tucked into his bag, Saihara took a bit of time to strike up small talk with various now co-workers, a few of the lesser experienced detectives and some of the older ones interested in his own stories of some of the stranger cases. But after about half an hour, Saihara took his leave, setting up the calendar on his phone for the days he was currently assigned to come in, putting the agency's number if he was called in unexpectedly. And with that, Saihara returned to take the freetime of the next week easy, nerves strung high for his first day. 


	4. The true beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first brush by, the first view of each other in person, a masked face looking at his own focused eyes, the start of what would be surely an infuriating 6 months... or longer... 
> 
> I lied I do not have motivation to continue more world building for Dice, so :) straight to the brunt of the true start.

His first portion of work at this job of his was rather uneventful, being briefed on the group's habits and most likely what their next crimes would be, Kirigiri explaining the information they currently have, and the many times they've tried to capture him only for the leader to slip away again. Each piece of information was stored in his thoughts for further digestion, silently brainstorming what he could do differently. How he could finish this case for this agency.  
  
The first time he's called in was late at night, his head in scrambles as he hurried, the hour late and his head drowsy with sleep from his recent awakening, the few minutes getting dressed a blur in his head as he hurried to the scene, sure that this was out of his job description in some way, usually told where to be when capturing a criminal, but it seems special measures are needed for this one.   
  
When he arrives at the scene, police are already there, Kirigiri's car parked, with the lavender haired woman nowhere to be spotted. The police were there for damage control, as he knew it, him and Kirigiri there to attempt to capture the pest. His thoughts were clearer after the drive, gun strapped to his hip under his jacket as he rushed to where he was told that the members hid during these robberies and break ins, gold eyes scanning the dark alleyways next to the store. And it seems his luck was in his favor, or perhaps the other wanted him to follow, the latter thought only came to him afterwards.

Following a noise that erupted from the darker parts of the alleyway, he cautiously stalked towards the sound, hand resting on the holster he carried, wary of the darkness...

_Whap-_

A quick hit to his back, sending him stumbling forward, hands out in front of him to catch himself as he fell forward, the unexpected hit from behind shocking him, the strokes of heated pain resonating against the cold pavement, small scratches on his hands. Pushing himself to turn, still on the ground, his view of the other's mask hidden from the backlight from the end of the alleyway, his silhouette clear though. Small snickers came from the boy, along with a quiet comment. "Well Mister Detective, better luck next time. And don't leave yourself undefended, duh~"   
  
It was teasing- Warmth rose to his face, reaching for the gun he carried, though before he could pull it from the holster, the other used a pipe to climb up the side of the building, a wave to him as he disappeared from sight above the roofline- As quick as their interaction was, Saihara felt shameful embarrassment and irritation bloom through his tired mind. Giving up on the gun that refused to get out of the holster, Saihara leaned his head back and laid on his back for a minute, Kirigiri eventually leaning over him and into his sight after the sounds of her footsteps reached his ears.   
  
Luckily he didn't get looked down upon for the leader being so close yet slipping away so easily. From what he heard, plenty of people who worked on this case for the past couple years had something similar happen at least a few times, yet still the shame burned in his bones.   
  
It was also infuriating to not even get a chance to see most of the physical details of the criminal, only the same information that was previously given to him, the backlighting hiding anything potentially useful from his scanning eyes. And yet, it clearly seemed the man knew who he was, which wasn't surprising, with his status. Any criminal knows his name and face, sadly.   
  
Perhaps someday he'll learn who the mysterious snickering thief was, corner him and remove that mask of his. Perhaps someday he'll learn how he thinks, and learn his patterns first hand. Hopefully that 'someday' is before this next few months were over, he really didn't wish to sign off more time than he needed at this agency....


End file.
